Boston City Sound Studios
, , |founded = 1990|owner = Gotaku ( )}} is a dubbing studio in , . It was founded in 1990 and is run by Mayuka George and Andy Clibburn, two of the founders of the anime licensing company Gotaku - which is based in nearby . Since 2008, Gotaku has offered Boston City Sound Studios' services to other companies, mainly BCSS has done non-Gotaku work for and PPE Entertainment. Current Talent Actors * Mark De Leon Jones * David Enyart * Scotty Childers * Wilson Mahdavi Damghani * Lyle Casey * Benji Barnes * Dermot Hammond * Joshua Stephens Casey * Edward Morse * Kenneth McSorley * Morgan Sindukputra * Corbin Arkhangelsky * Angel Polo * Aaron Astley * C. Owen Koehler * Robert Dalglish * George Scriver * Brian Kerry * Seth Kerry * Jonas Kerry * David Bersen * Paul Aizer * Elias Samuel Manning * Danny Astley * Danny Baines * Chester Mehigan * Bubba Clark * Carlton N. * Oscar McColgan * Nick Gahan * Timothy Barkov * Morgan Almond * Josip V. Klobuchar * Ernest Tyndall * Thomas "Guido" Donlevy * Ben Smithee * Marcus Asplin * Kreg Mogensen * Tom Masterton * Seth Daz * Curtis Schudson * Norman Kerry * Donald Kaskey * Johan "Spanner" Potgieter * Emilio Kinsolving * Christopher Finnegan * Humphrey McColgan * Leo Scriver * Danny Giannakopoulos * Mike Giannakopoulos * Thomas Caferro * Colby Fox * Vic Lulham * Peter Granger * Diamond Campbell * Ernest Camargo * Mason Mitchell * Michel Snyder * Marquis Porter * Corbin Stanley * Boualem * Lucas Creelman * Marcus Behrmann * Jose Tourian * Martin Forrest * Heinrich Welder * Ernie Hopkinson * Charlie Matthiessen * Lance Smeets * Dennis Aakula * Jean Pitoëff * Tom Haylen * Nathan Ropars * Chase Bugden * Andy Dowden * George Hebert * Johnny Leung * Randy Boylan * Mickey O. Hackett * Timothy Lorenzi * Colman Lewis * Alexander Coughlan * Hugo Aylesworth * Martin Doohan * Douglas Monaghan * William Ælfweard Fogerty * Dexter Jennings * Tom Drummond Jones * Theo Shishani * Caleb B. Dempsey * Tommy Bain Enyart * Dexter Mullarkey * Bobby Nathans * Tanner Douglas * Roddy Vincent * Christian Scott * Adrian Bassham * Bobby Beardsley * W.N. Smith * Ernie Bowers * Corbin McManus * Steve Alec Cherrill * Jackson Cherrington * Richard Broderick * Ben Minnotte * Edmund Catleugh * Ken Cryer * Arthur Bosnjakovic * Scott Bosnjakovic * Morgan Cryder * Gordon Duignan * Elliot Lamoreaux * Edgar Raudabaugh * Ed Adlington * Rick Whalan * Janek Czajkowski * Ernie McGettigan * Francisco Valbuena * Dougal Hackett * Christopher Godfrey * Paul Kaskey * Eddie Zhuge * Alberto Larrañaga * Frank Bayles * Caleb Bawden * Shade Bawden * Enrique P. Santiago * Bramwell Jones * Ronald Boulting * Humphrey Hampson * Christopher O'Donoghue * Derek Murtagh * Mark Tarnovsky * Montraie Torres * Aaron Fishlock * Christopher Catleugh * Ho Hughes * Monty Cox * Nectarios Price * Saul Perez * Montana Lopez * Isaiah Rogers * Mick Huwyler * Brad Donnellan * Irwin Steichen * Hu Kashgari * Chester Paterson * Joseph Hizon * Rochester Jones * Henry McManaman * Brooks O'Sheehan * Francis Oliver Ryan * Jaime Reilly * Bubba Devaney * Frank Bomer * Gilbert Raftery * Curtis Eggington * Conway Davis * Framk Amézaga * Dermot O'Casey * Joshua Nevin * Hal Dungey * Mark Worthington * Austin La Haye * Jackson Fowler * Alexander Eperjesi * Ty Rooney * Federico Carroll * Henry Baumanis * Bobby Van Aitzema * Christopher Friel * Orlando Caple * Brian Cafferty * Shahaf Gur Aryeh * Hedworth Coulthard * Frank Fluellen * Peter Silva * Jeremiah Bugden * Bob Chisenhall * Linus Kate * Jack Dallinger * Seth Faulkner * Ian Goggin * Fabian Gwatkin * Adiel Gough * Ali Darzi * Branislav Knezevic Actresses * Alexandria Weetamoo * Bunny Alborough * Adrienne Niven * Cassandra Muoy * Keisha Karlson * Tanya Makendzhiev * Clarissa Biggins * Samantha Kiely * Madison Casta * Meghan Mahdavi Damghani * Elisabeth Jensdatter * Melissa MacGorman * Alex Mays * Ashley Vinson * Bobbi Jones * Emily V. Ñíguez * Tomica Dempsey * Jackie Stephens * Amanda Perroni * Evelyn Loyola * Karen Niven * Marissa Donnellan * Keisha Crean * Annette Côté * Amanda Hanrahan * Katie Brophy * Kana Anstey * Annie Begley * Tina M. Gough * Maurecia Cunningham * Barbara Gilgan * Samantha Torney * Melissa Domínguez * Katie Fogerty * Opal Gaffney * Tamara Vaughan * Susana Aracil * Annabeth McDonagh * Gail Hampson * April Ndoye * Morgana Cowley * Annabelle McQuilken * Lisa Forsythe * Bambi Morrison * Dana Taggart * Madison Horan * Emily Cathleen Bedser * Francine Conley * Cathy Keogh * Amanda K. Jennings * Cleo Coughlan * Miranda Dijkstra * Morgan Selwyn * Debbie Jay Stephens * Dorothy Hebert * Françoise Cleo Gowan * Sandra Haughn * Heather Beckinsale * Kendall Austen * Danielle Clarkson * Sage Ayers * Tina Vizcaíno * Karen Smithee * Beatrice Connolly * Dorothy Conroy * Susana Blythe * Jeanette Aakjaer * Amelia Conroy * Tamara Vodopivec * Mary Mehigan * Cynthia Kennedy * Kiki Molina * Sabine Krawcheck * Georgiana Kernochan * Martha Janine Shanahan * Enid Homan * Maureen Calleary * Sabine Hennessey * Autumn Batts * Colette "Brightheart" Pollock * Ellen Beegle * Kate Schudson * Rebekah Lynn * Stacey O'Sullivan * Marissa Shanahan * Emma Charles * Georgia Salwitz * Erin Chalupka * Angela Conley * Janaya Garcia * Clare Atkins * Barbara Morgan * Candy Camacho * Triandafelitsa Moysiadis * Yoko Aafjes * Crissy Douglas * Melissa Whelihan * Arlene O'Kelly * Paula Fogarty * Eugenia Clarke * Susie Hennigan * Annie McSherry * Amanda Baybasin * Monica De Bisschop * Samantha Hallikainen * Kate Halsson * Barbara Neil * Chloe LeFrançois * Hannah Ó Cléirigh * Gwyneth Noel * Melissa O'Dea * Neko Nia * Olivia O'Doherty * Angela Nolan * Helen Davina Fox * Candence Dyal * Nicole Obermajer * Danna Ashley-Cooper * Love Greenwood * Carlene Beadon * Carolyn Aguinis * B. Doran * Alvina Loughlin * Agnes Paulina Maguire * Charmaine Donegan * Georgia Manx * Cleo Blyth * Aviva Cauley * Rosina Macellari * Deborah Nunan * Sky Smith * Mingxia * Becki Terpstra * Elaine Humphreys * Henrietta Roche * Stephania Hunt * Gessica Russell * Mindy Xing * Missy Gaffney * Samantha Namgung * Crystal Courtney * Dawn Sheeran * Becky Dineen * Helena Doyle Smith * Tanisha Kay * Lisetta Oliver * Abbigail Smith Barnett * Amethyst A. Smith * Ashlyn Bomer * Mandy Dalman Former Talent Deceased Actors * Rodrigo Carlson (1998-2005; died from heart attack) * Brian James (1997-2009; died of heart attack) * Gowan O'Kelly (1990-2011; died from diabetes) * Bruce N. Gough (1993-2002; killed saving his son from being run over by a car) * Donny Fish (1990-1999; died from AIDS) * Drew Nadsion (1993-2017; died in car accident) * Bonnie Anderson (1990-2012; died from drug overdose) * (2003-2016; died in car accident) Staff Directors * Elisabeth Jensdatter * Tom Drummond Jones * Seth Kerry * Kate Halsson * Brian Kerry (since 2018) * David Enyart * Kevin Mollison * * Heinrich Welder Translators * Frank Asanuma * Mayuka George * Keiko Takaki * Nobusada Takaki * Nathan Ropars * Bryan Aochi Category:Boston Category:Dubbing studios Category:Fictional studios